


Exploration n [PODFIC]

by gracicah



Series: The Fraser Record (Excerpts) (Podfic Series) [2]
Category: House of Leaves - Mark Z. Danielewski, due South
Genre: M/M, Podfic, Podfic Length: 0-10 Minutes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-16
Updated: 2020-10-16
Packaged: 2021-03-09 02:28:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 89
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27047236
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gracicah/pseuds/gracicah
Summary: Podfic of "Exploration n" by custardpringle.Summary: "It's become uncomfortably familiar in the past few months: the near-irrational but constant fear that, any time I turn my back on Ray for even a moment, he may simply vanish."
Relationships: Benton Fraser/Ray Kowalski
Series: The Fraser Record (Excerpts) (Podfic Series) [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1974070
Comments: 2





	Exploration n [PODFIC]

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Ride_Forever](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ride_Forever/gifts).
  * Inspired by [Exploration n](https://archiveofourown.org/works/7728730) by [custardpringle](https://archiveofourown.org/users/custardpringle/pseuds/custardpringle). 



This podfic is available in MP3 format at the following sites:

Voice-only version:

[Google Drive](https://drive.google.com/file/d/12BeBIOu6M86PocI6C2-sHyZSRyF8Tkr-/view?usp=sharing)

[Internet Archive](https://archive.org/details/exploration-n-no-music)

Version with music:

[Google Drive](https://drive.google.com/file/d/1la6ZGxvXwQbomAoY8PQBCRymymBM1A6X/view?usp=sharing)

[Internet Archive](https://archive.org/details/exploration-n-with-music)

Music: "Freezing but warm" by Meydän, via the Free Music Archive.

Thank you to custardpringle for writing this story, and for giving me permission to podfic it. If you enjoyed this podfic, please follow the link to the original story and leave a kudo and/or comment!

Thanks also to Ride_Forever for recommending this and other due South fics to me for future audio projects!


End file.
